1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a display device that is installed in a ceiling or under a floor has been known (e.g., see JP-A-2009-48155). A display device disclosed in JP-A-2009-48155 includes a housing fixed in a ceiling space with volts, and changes, with a reflecting mirror, the optical path of video light projected from a main body section within the housing.
When a device such as a projector is installed in a ceiling space or the like, it is conceivable to fix the device with volts or the like, like the device disclosed in JP-A-2009-48155. In this case, the position or posture of the device is fixed in the installation state, so that it is not easy to adjust the position or posture after installation. For this reason, when the projector is installed in a ceiling or the like, it is not easy to adjust the projection state (the position or orientation of an image) of the projector.